Broken Wings
by aggressively writes
Summary: Blaine was forced to visit his father's workplace. Little did he know about the horrors of where he was. Kurt has been caged and experimented on all of his life. When a friend is to be euthanized, is escape the only answer? AU. Klaine.
1. Career Day

**A/N:** Rah Rah Oh Rah Rah! Ga Ga Ooh La La! Rah Rah Ah Ah Ah! Want your bad romance!

Hi there! My name is Erin! Some of you may know me as that girl who wrote that crazy ass story about Kurt getting sick and becoming a delirious mess! Yes, it's the story with Frank the Dolphin. Teehee!

This story is a DRAAAAAAMAAAAAA! And romancy :D And also…..just incase the summery confuzzles you….as it does confuzzle myself….here is some explanation.

This is an AU. And now all you guys are like "Pfft! Seriously? AU? Dis is gonna be stoopid." BUT…..I like my idea. It's sort of based off of my favorite book series in the entire world next to Harry Potter…MAXIMUM RIDE! You could call it a crossover….but I wouldn't….because my sweet little Fangleton and Iggles aren't in it. It's a complete AU. I just used the concept of Maximum Ride. The experiments.

And just like many people write in MR fics, there are POVs

You don't have to have read Maximum Ride to read this.

THIS IS KLAINE! And Finchel and Artcedes (cause I'm the only person who loves that pairing) There are mentions of Tartie and some Brittana, Wemma and Quick later on….

See? Well if you decide to give this a chance I would really appreciate it if you would review.

Thanks :)

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the Maximum Ride concepts.

* * *

><p><strong>Career Day<strong>

**Blaine's POV**

Career day. That one day of the year where you experience the working world hands on. At least that's what the teachers say. Sure, lots of kids had jobs, but careers were different. And I have been dreading this day for months. And I know I will dread every second of it. I can feel it in my bones.

Sure, missing school is fun. But when you're forced to spend an entire day with a person that definitely hates everything about who you are….not so much. I know Dad means well, but why does he try so hard to "straighten me out". Get it? I'm his son, why can't he just accept me for who I am?

Also, I have no clue what Dad's job is anyway. All I know is that he was a scientist who worked in some lab in the middle of rural Ohio. He's never thoroughly explained his career to me. All he would ever say is, _"We are finding a way to save the planet."_

I sighed as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Why did I have to go to this stupid thing anyway? It's not like I want to be a scientist. I want to be a writer. Writing is my passion. I loved to write stories and songs. Dad just thinks that's a stupid career path.

I pushed my bowl away. My appetite has vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

"_Nyahhhhggggggahhhhh!" _I heard a horrid shriek. It scared the living daylights out of me. The shriek sounded like someone was in pain. Wait…I knew that shriek all too well. No…no…it couldn't be….

"Get in there!" A gruff voice shouted. I heard a crash. I didn't know who it was. My vision was restricted because of the darkness. I heard footsteps grow silent.

"Ahhh…" Someone hissed. It was a hiss of pain. A familiar hiss of pain. Too familiar…

"Artie?" I whispered, "Artie? Is that you?" my hands felt around the floor of the crate.

"Yes…" Artie replied weakly. "Where's Cedes? Where's Finn and Rachel?"

"The Whitecoats took Mercedes to test her sleep patterns." I answered. "Finn and Rachel are asleep. Are you alright?"

"Those freaking Whitecoats are harsher than before. After a woke up in that white room I screamed. Don't ask me why. After I screamed some Whitecoat started beating me with his clipboard!" His voice was breaking, "She doesn't deserve it. They can beat me a billion times before they can get to her."

"Who?"

"Mercedes."

"Same here." I sighed, "But you know she can fend for herself?"

"Mmm…" I then heard a crash.

"What was that?"

"Me." Answered Artie, "I can't move."

That didn't even make sense. "What?"

"I can't move my legs." Artie was quiet for a moment, "Do I even have legs?"

I chuckled, "Of course you have legs. What would make you think you didn't?"

"I can't feel the ground."

"What?"

"My legs. I can't feel them."

"Oh my God." I desperately needed the lights to come on. I'm pretty sure it was morning. I needed to see if Artie was okay.

Luckily, my silent prayers had been answered. The lights flickered. I could see again. My eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Artie was sitting beside me. His legs were in an awkward position. He couldn't have been comfortable. His bare chest was covered in bruises. Beaten. Artie was beaten the most out of us five. He was too stubborn for his own good.

I then asked, "Artie, could you lift one of your legs for me?"

"I'll try." His eyes looked tired. His legs didn't move. "I-I can't. They are completely numb."

I began to hyperventilate.

"Kurt, calm down. They'll probably be better by tomorrow."

I ignored him. I remembered Tina. What had happened to her. What those monsters had done to her. She was given a surgery. The effects….the effects were different than expected. They…they had to euthanize her. I was scared out of my mind. What if they did that to Artie? Losing Tina was hard enough.

"Kurt, you need to breathe. I'll be fine."

Everyday they would euthanize someone who lacked the qualities required. If Artie was paralyzed, they would kill him too. I continued to panic.

I heard a yawn. "Wha-What's going on?" It was Rachel. Her head laid on Finn's bare chest. She spit a few dark brown feathers out of her mouth. Finn's feathers, of course.

"Kurt's having a panic attack." Artie told her.

"I'm not having a panic attack!" I shouted for some reason.

"Why is he having a panic attack?"

"Artie is freaking paralyzed!" I yelled at her, "And I'm not having a panic attack!"

"Finn!" Rachel groaned, "Get your wing off of me!" She pushed Finn's large, dark brown wing off of herself.

"Wha−" Finn mumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

Rachel sat up and looked at me. "What did you mean by saying, _"Artie's freaking paralyzed!" _?"

I sighed. "I mean exactly what I said."

"Guys?" Artie interrupted, "I'm right here."

Then Rachel said, "You can't move your legs at all?"

"I guess I can't." He sighed, "But they'll probably be better by tomorrow. Calm down."

"Sorry Artie." I was looking to the ground, "I'm just really frightened. Remember…." I began to choke, "Remember what those monsters did to Tina?"

Artie's blue eyes fell. He and Tina were so close. You could say that Tina and Artie….well they were pretty much in love. If love was real….they would be the proof.

"Tina…" He sighed. He looked at both Rachel and I. "Well, that's not going to happen. No fatty in a white coat is going to murder me."

"Well, if your legs are going to get better, you need to lay them straight." Rachel explained, "We'll help."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

My God, this place was weird. Just the look of it gave me the creeps. From the outside it looked like a shack in the middle of a cornfield. Dad said there were more levels underground. We were one level below the entrance.

A whole bunch of people wearing lab coats and carrying clipboards were walking down the halls. Suddenly, we were approached by a woman. Like everyone else, she wore a lab coat. she was also very tall and had short blonde hair. She looked as if she wanted to rip your heart out and eat it for lunch.

"Anderson?" The woman asked Dad, "Who's the hobbit?"

"This is my son, Blaine." Dad said, "Blaine, this is Dr. Sylvester. She runs things around here."

"Nice to meet you." I said to her.

"Whatever," She groaned, "I'll show Poodle Head around." She whispered something into Dad's ear. He nodded. "Come on, Frodo."

I nodded and followed Dr. Sylvester.

"Here's a lab coat." Dr. Sylvester tossed me a lab coat, "People fear you when you wear a lab coat."

"Okay…?" I did what she told me. She looked like she wanted to hang me by my toes in a dungeon.

"Stay there." Dr. Sylvester told me, "I'll be right back." She began to walk away.

So….this place was kind of weird. Everything was white and it smelled like a hospital. I heard voices.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

No answer.

I'm probably losing my mind. It doesn't matter. No one is in this hallway, and it's freaking me out.

I decided to go into another room. Preferably one with people. I'm not good with solitude. Dr. Sylvester may devour me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I spotted a door. I turned the silver knob and walked through. I found myself in a huge hall. Cages on each side. Did they do animal testing here or something? I began to walk.

Then I noticed something. These animals in cages….well, they weren't actually animals. They were children. Human children. I gagged. Some lay dead. Others bloody and bruised. Some asleep. They looked tortured. How could people do such a thing? Especially to children?

I heard the moans and groans of pain. This was scary.

I heard whispers. The children stared at me. They looked frightened. I now understand why Dr. Sylvester said the lab coats would bring fear.

I then heard a voice whisper, "Act like you're okay. I see a Whitecoat."

Another one, "Finn! Wake up!"

I walked towards the voices.

"Is he coming over here?" Someone whispered.

The voices became closer. I kneeled down in front of a cage. Inside were four teenagers. Three boys− all shirtless, and a girl wearing a white t-shirt. The first boy had short dark brown hair. He looked very tired. The second had short, yet messy light brown hair. His legs were in an awkward position. The girl had long, dark hair. She appeared to be holding hands with the tired boy. And the final boy…..all I could say was "_Wow."_ He had brown hair that was a bit messy, skin like a porcelain doll, and the most amazing eyes. And the strangest, yet most beautiful thing of all, each had wings. I'm being serious. Freaking wings were grafted to their backs.

"Holy shit." I whispered. Yeah…me and my dirty mouth.

"What do you want?" The angel with the beautiful eyes asked me. He sounded upset. He stared at me with deep hatred. He didn't even know me and he already hates me.

"I….uh….nothing! I don't want anything!"

"Pfft!" the girl snorted, "That's a new one. What are you going to inject us with now? Some kind of incurable virus? Smallpox?"

"Rach," The tired boy whispered to the girl, "I don't think he's lying."

"You've been wrong before."

"So you don't want to run tests on us?" The other boy asked.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a freaking Whitecoat!" Ocean Eyes whisper-yelled.

I looked at what I was wearing. Damn it. I didn't take off the coat earlier. I now removed it. "I'm not a Whitecoat." I tried assuring the four. "I'm just a kid."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just a kid, like you guys. Except I don't have wings or anything."

The girl sounded curious, "Are you another experiment? You must be."

"Experiment?"

"You know!" She held out her arm. There were numbers tattooed on it.

"E-Experiment?" I stuttered.

"That's what I said. Are you?" She looked suspicious, "How did you escape your crate? If the Whitecoats find you they'll beat you."

"I'm not an experiment." I told them, "My name is Blaine Anderson and−" The girl interrupted me.

"Then you must be a Whitecoat! Only Whitecoats have two names."

"What?" I was very confused. I looked at the winged kids. There were gashes and cuts all over their bodies. I gasped. "I have no clue what is going on here. Why are you all hurt? What did you mean by _experiment_?"

"Guys," The tired one said, "I really think he's telling the truth."

"Anderson…" The porcelain boy thought for a moment, "I know that name…"

"Honestly Finn!" The girl said, "You need to learn to be less gullible!"

So the tired boy's name was Finn.

"Dr. Anderson…" The boy's eyes were wide, "Dr. Anderson!" He began to crawl to the back of the cage. The girl followed and Finn pulled the other boy. The beautiful boy then choked, "G-Get away from us!"

"Guys, I don't think that's him." Finn whispered.

"Finn," The girl whispered, "Do you want your insides pulled out?"

Finn shook his head.

"Dr. Anderson…" I thought for a moment, "Dr. Anderson is my father. I think you have me confused with him."

"Father?" Finn asked, "What's a father?"

The others shrugged.

"I don't respond to things I don't understand." The other boy said.

The beautiful boy's pure white wings unfurled a little. "If you're not Dr. Anderson, who are you? An outsider?"

"I guess…"

The four gasped.

"What?"

"Listen. It's Career Day today and I really don't want to be here now. For the final time, I am not a Whitecoat." I sighed, "Now let me get you out of this cage."

"You can't." The white winged looked to the ground. His beautiful eyes fell.

"Why not?"

He held out his arm. A hospital bracelet he wore. It had the same number on it that was tattooed on his arm. "It'll sound the alarm. You need identification to disarm it. And if we got out, they would starve us for a few days."

What kind of hellhole was this place?

I heard footsteps. I quickly ran behind an empty crate. But I peeked my head out to see what was going on.

I saw my father. He was dragging a dark skinned girl with frizzy black hair. The girl was struggling.

"Ahh…" She hissed with pain. Her arm had a gash in it.

"Quiet!" Dad snapped. I knew my Dad was tough, but I didn't think he was like this.

Dad threw the girl into the crate with the other four.

"Cedes…" The boy with the awkward legs whispered. He stroked her back. "You're with us now…"

As Dad walked away I quickly ran over to the cage. "I need to get you guys out of here!"

Tears were in the amazing eyed boy's eyes, "We don't even know you! Please just go! You're one of them." He sniffled, "We already have enough pain to deal with."

"But this isn't right!" I argued, "This is no way anyone should live! It's unfair!"

"Life's unfair, Curly Cue." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned my head. It was Dr. Sylvester.

"D-Dr. Sylvester." I stuttered.

"Away from the experiments." She hissed. "I know a much better place for you."

Was she going to eat me?

She pulled me away.

Then someone whispered, "They're all the same."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was the first chappie? Do you guys want some more? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face? Leave a review.

Please? :)


	2. A Room of Solitude

**A/N: **Let's kick it up a notch! I love to kick it up a notch!

Oh Brian Holden…..you were so amazing in Starship. As was Dylan Saunders. Oh... Tootsie Noodles….he's from Farm-Planet. His cousin got eaten by a horse and he dated a stack of hay.

And Joe Walker TOTALLY did the Umbridge laugh when he was Commander Up. I HEARD IT WITH ME OWN EARS!

Lauren Lopez….she wanted to shoot up that metal bitch. I loved her accents.

And I also think it's impossible for Darren Criss to write a bad song. Those songs were so amazing! (Kick It Up a Notch was my fave. The original and the Reprise. LUPIN CAN SING!)

Enough of my talk of Starship. If you haven't seen it, watch it on Youtube.

Anyways….I want to thank my reviewers: **nerdydorko, cloverclover2, HunterWindstalker, dunnoduh, Aledda, heal my bleeding heart, bethanycriss, Klainebows and Butterflies, Kurtsie, hi, Fangalicious08, Soul-Kit524, sparklyshimmer2010, liz, ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**

You guys are awesome!

So far all the feedback I've been getting has been positive. So thanks :)

Yesterday I checked my email. It was flooded with messages of people faving and putting this on alerts. I thank you guys too!

This is my try at DRAAAAAMAAAA! Did I do good? I always add a little comic relief in everything, though.

Okay, BBC is playing in the background and all I hear are cockney accents that I can't understand. Whatever, Brits are awesome. I wish I had a British Accent…..*sigh*

So anyways….Here we go! New Chappie! :D

**Ye Olde Disclaimer: **Glee is not owned be me! Neither are the Maximum Ride concepts!

* * *

><p><strong>A Room of Solitude<strong>

**Blaine's POV**

"Wait!" I yelled at Dr. Sylvester, "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh...just a place where you can't interfere with progress." She sneered. She seriously did look like she wanted to eat my brains. No lie.

"Progress? Progress? This is torment! Locking human beings in cages? That is so cruel." I yelled at her with rage. What was wrong with these people here? Even my father….

"It doesn't count if they're not entirely human."

"It still isn't right." I then said, "Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Sylvester said in a sarcastic tone, "Do you run things around here, Jigglypuff?"

"N-No..."

"Then shut your mouth." She yanked my arm. I heard it crack.

"Ow!" I yelled. I rubbed my arm. That lady was strong.

Dr. Sylvester then threw me into a white room. Surprisingly, my crash didn't hurt. It felt as if I had landed on soft pillows.

The walls and floor were like giant pillows.

"Is this an insane asylum?" I asked.

No answer.

I heard the door click. Locked. There were no windows. Remember how I said I don't do good with solitude? Well, I'm about to lose my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

"Mercedes," My voice was breaking. I couldn't stand to see my best friend in pain. "What did they do to you?"

"I-I don't really remember." She held her hand over her bruised arm. "All I remember is waking up in the white room. They were injecting me with various things. I screamed. They began to hit me. Telling me to shut up. They got the Erasers on me."

I hugged her. "It's...it's gonna be alright." Her tawny wings were stained with blood.

"I know it is, Boo." She whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"We all just love you so much," I sniffled, "I hate it when they do this to you. I hate it when they do this to any of us."

I held Mercedes' right hand while Artie held her left.

"Ahh..." She hissed.

"What hurts?" I asked her, "Tell me where."

"M-My right wing." She sounded like she was in pain. "An Eraser jumped on me. He began to rip the feathers out."

I shuddered. That sounded very painful. And why Mercedes? Why must they do this to her?

"Lemme look at it." I crawled behind her and lifted up the back of her t-shirt. "Sweetie, could you unfurl it for me?"

Mercedes nodded. She slowly unfurled her golden wing. The image was grotesque. There were bloody scrapes and teeth marks everywhere. Random spots were pink. Feathers had definitely been ripped out.

"Oh Cedes." I hugged her. I felt horrible.

I then heard voices say, "It's paralyzed from the waist down."

Who had said that? I put one finger over my mouth. I tilted my head so I could see out of the crate. Standing there were two Whitecoats. Did they say paralyzed from the waist down? Were they talking about Artie?

"I know," The second one said. "But it still has a fully functioning penis!"

"So?"

"We could use it for reproduction purposes." One Whitecoat told the other.

"We have three males and only two females."

"Think of the genetic variation we could get! The spotted winged female seems to be fond of the dark winged male. We put them alone together in the mating quarters. Same for the other female and the paralyzed male! Then we take him out and put in the white winged male. Think of the possibilities!"

Mating? Were they talking about mating? They wanted _both _Artie and I to mate with Mercedes? Those sickos!

"But what will we have use of the paralyzed male after mating purposes?"

"Hmm...I forgot about that. We really won't have much use for him. The tawny winged female would probably be much better with the white winged male. He's more slim and agile. And they have been around each other longer."

"And since the silver winged male is paralyzed, we will have no use for him. The best option is to euthanize him. Tomorrow at dawn."

No. They can't! They just can't!

Artie had a blank stare on his face. "I'm going to die." He whispered.

"NO!" I screamed. Hot tears forming in my eyes.

The Whitecoats approached our cage.

"You monsters!" I shouted at them, "How dare you?"

"Excuse me?" The Whitecoat sounded offended, "Did you just speak to me, you filthy little Avian?"

I shook the crate. "You can't kill him!"

One Whitecoat reached his finger inside the crate. "He is a failure in this experiment."

Without thinking, I bit down hard on the Whitecoat's finger. I broke the skin. I could taste the metallic flavor of blood.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pain, "It bit me!" He quickly yanked his finger out of my mouth. "You little shit!"

"You disgusting Avian!" The other Whitecoat yelled. He swiped is ID and unlocked the cage. He forcefully pulled me out. "A few days of solitude might do you some good! No food!"

The Whitcoats dragged me away. What were they going to do to me? Why am I worrying about myself? Artie was going to die tomorrow. They were going to kill him. This might just be the last time I ever see him.

"Yahhhh!" I yelped with pain. I looked at my arm, the Whitecoats were injecting something into me.

The room started spinning. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>My head. Ow... I flickered my eyes open. I was in a completely white room. Where was I?<p>

I heard someone hyperventilating. I turned my head. In the corner of the room sat a boy with dark curls. He was rocking back and forth. It was the boy from before. He wore a strange garment that covered his arms and chest. It was blue. It had symbols on it that I couldn't understand. I can't read. His pants were blue too. What was he doing in the solitude room?

My wings were folded flat against my back. I didn't like it when people stared at my wings. They look at me like I don't have a soul.

My arm is bruised from the injection. Pain runs through me.

That Blaine Anderson spotted me. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not alone." He whispered, "Thank God."

He started to approach me. I admit I was frightened. He was one of _them_. For all I know, he could be bringing me to the incinerator. Or suffocate me with noxious fumes. Maybe inject me with poison. Those were the usual ways of extermination.

I tried crawling backwards. I all of a sudden realized that my arms and legs were tied. I fell.

"Wha—What do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine Anderson asked me, "That scientist like threw you in here."

I tried wriggling my way out. I couldn't. They were electronic bracelets.

"Do you need help?"

I shook my head. I didn't want him near me. I didn't know him and I didn't trust him. He came closer.

I had a reflex. It always happened whenever I was frightened. My wings would snap out all the way. But they now wouldn't budge. Instead, an electric shock jolted through my body.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped with pain. I collapsed.

"Oh my God!" Blaine Anderson sounded worried, "Are you okay?" He rushed over to me. I couldn't move at all. That shock was painful.

"Nahhh..." I tried to speak. I meant to say "No!" but it came out more like this.

Blaine Anderson spotted the electric bracelets on my wings and limbs. It looked as if he was trying to pull the one off of my legs. Suddenly, he began to shake. He then collapsed onto the soft floor. He looked as if he had been shocked as well.

"Wasn't expecting that..." He painfully whispered.

I then managed to choke out, "Why the hell did you do that?" I didn't move a single muscle. I did not want that horrifying jolt of pain flowing through my body again.

"Because you were in pain." It hurt him to speak.

"Why would you care?"

He pushed himself off the floor and made his way over to me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, jerking my arm. A painful jolt of electricity flowed through. "YAHHH!"

"Stop struggling!" He told me. "If you stop struggling, you'll be okay."

I gave him an evil glare. "I'll never be okay..." I whispered.

"I have an idea!" He reached into the pocket of the white coat that hung on his arm. He pulled out an ID card.

What was he doing? He swiped the ID card over the bracelet around my ankles. It fell off, I was free from that. My reflexes took over. I kicked him in the face. Hard.

"OW!" He yelled, holding his jaw. "What the hell was that for? I'm trying to help you!"

"You were trying to inject me with some disease!" I yelled, "Weren't you?"

"Paranoid much?" He muttered under his breath.

I started struggling again. I couldn't take this bondage anymore.

"Stop struggling!" Blaine Anderson warned me, "You'll get shocked!"

Right on cue, an electric shock ran through my body. "GAHHHHH!" I shrieked with pain.

He rushed over to me. He swiped the card over my wrists and wings. They were free. My entire body burned.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright!" I angrily yelled. I sat up.

"I told you not to struggle!"

I began to unfold my wings. I needed to see how bad the damage was. The wingspan was sixteen feet, almost staking up the entire room.

Blaine Anderson gasped. He looked as if he's never seen wings before.

I looked at the bottom contour feathers. They were charred and black. I ran my finger across them. A few fell off.

"My wings are charred!" I yelled with rage, "Look at the feathers! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't trying to hurt me, I wouldn't of struggled!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! For the last freaking time!"

The room went silent. "What?" I whispered.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He sighed. He reached his hand towards my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." I shuddered. Blaine Anderson listened to me. He pulled away.

He nodded.

I then asked, "Why did you help me? You're like _them_."

"Sure I look like _them_, but I don't think like _them_."

"You don't think I'm a disgusting freak of nature?"

Blaine Anderson shook his head. "Actually, I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Your wings make you unique."

I blushed, "Well, you are the first one, Blaine Anderson."

"You can just call me Blaine." He told me, "What's your name?"

I showed him my arm. The purple tattoo on my pale skin. "The Whitecoats dubbed me 67352. But my friends call me Kurt."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed, "It has a nice ring to it."

I then remembered. Artie was going to be euthanized tomorrow. My face became hot. I began to hyperventilate. I was going into a panic attack.

"Are you okay?"

I ignored him. I continued to panic.

"What's wrong?"

I managed to choke out a few words. "T-Tomorrow at d-dawn."

"What?"

"Th-They're g-going to euthanize him."

Blaine gasped. "Euthanize who?"

"Artie."

"Artie?"

"The one with the silver wings."

"Why?"

"He became paralyzed by a surgery. The Whitecoats are going to murder him." Hot tears ran down my cheek.

"We have to get him out of here."

"How?" I angrily shouted, "We're trapped! I'm not to be let out of this room for three days! And even if we did find away out of this room, _they _would send the Erasers on us!"

"Erasers?"

"Lupine-Human hybrids."

"I have an idea." Blaine said. He took off his large, blue garment. Under it was another, except it was thinner and the color red. He handed me the blue one.

"What is this for?"

"Just put it on."

"I don't know how."

Blaine walked over to me. "Lift your arms."

I did as he told me. He slid the garment on me. My arms and head going through the three holes. I looked down at my chest. There were symbols on this garment. I did not know what it said. All I know is that there were six. "D" "A" "L" "T" "O" and "N". I had no clue what it said or meant.

I looked at my back. My wings were under the garment. It was quite uncomfortable. "I don't like being restricted. Why am I wearing this."

"To hide your wings." He told me, "You and your friends are breaking out of here." He put on the white coat.

I gasped. Was he being serious? "You don't even know me. Why are you trying to help?"

"Because, no one is going to die. Not while I'm around." He pulled out the ID card and swiped it next to the door. It unlocked. He began to walk out. "Are you coming?"

I ran to him and followed. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Artie might not die. And me? Well for the first time in my life I may actually be free. I would be able to be in that place called Outside. I've heard other experiments talk about Outside. Few have been to Outside. They always described it as beautiful and amazing. I wondered where that place was. I have always wanted to go to that place. They say Outside has no cages, or needles, or Whitecoats. That was the tiny string of hope I held on to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to feed it to a Llama? Gimme your feedback. I'd really like that.

:D

And when I grow up…I WANNA BE A STARSHIP RANGER!


	3. Escape

Our Choir won FIRST PLACE in a competition yesterday. We were competing against eight other schools. WE WON!

On the three hour bus ride back home at midnight, my brain turned on. I started typing on my iPod and this is the result.

This IS the escape chapter.

I desperately was so happy when I got this chapter over with. Why? So I could write the next one! The next one will introduce…..ze Erasers.

There will be three. Do you know who they are?

Stevie Evans is my Spirit Animal….

Peace, love and Klainebows to you all…..

And **HunterWindstalker, **I will love you forever if you write that Eraser!Blaine oneshot.

**Dis-Freaking-Claimer: **Glee no owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

**Kurt's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't freaking believe I was doing this! I don't even know this guy! But yet...I just feel as if I can trust him... It's a feeling I have never felt before. Sure, I know I can trust Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Artie...but this...this is different. I feel this connection to him. And I don't know why I do...am I supposed to feel this way?

While I was worrying about my emotions, Blaine was unhooking white coats from a rack. He placed each one over his left arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He then simply answered, "Your friends need disguises...don't they?"

I nodded. I had this feeling of trust, but I was unsure. What if he was really trying to hurt me? To hurt the others?

He reached his hand out to me. "Take my hand."

Out of reflex, I took a few steps away from him.

"I won't hurt you." Blaine told me, "I promise."

And I trusted him. I don't know why I did. I placed my hand in his. I then looked up. At his face. Into his eyes. They were beautiful. Brown with flecks of gold and even a little green. I don't know what the color should be called. I've never seen this color before.

"You have very pretty eyes." I blurted out. Why was I thinking out loud? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Erm...thanks..." I'm such an idiot! Who randomly blurts out things like that? It's not like I'm Finn or anything!

I could feel my face's temperature rising. It was probably turning bright red.

But then he said, "Your eyes are pretty too."

My palms grew sweaty. Why was I feeling like this? I never felt this way before. Never. What was wrong with me?

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm..." I lied. I was anything but okay! Something is happening to me and I don't know what it is!

He put both of his hands on both of mine. "You're going to be fine. You can trust me. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. I was just breathing heavily. My wings started rustling under the garment Blaine gave me. What is wrong with me?

"Come on." Blaine was still holding my hand. He pulled me along as he slowly crept. He handed me a white coat. "Put this on."

I nodded. I put each arm through the holes. It felt weird. Blaine squeezed my hand. I smiled. My wings rustled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I told him.

"No..." Blaine whispered, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh!"

I was silent.

There was a noise. I heard footsteps. I peered past the wall. A Whitecoat.

"Follow my lead." Blaine let go of my hand. I still had that strange feeling. I did as he said and followed.

The Whitecoat approached Blaine and I.

"Hello there, Doctor." Blaine stayed in character.

"Hello..." The Whitecoat squinted at the ID card clipped to Blaine's White coat. "Dr. Gupta..." The Whitecoat read the ID card clipped to mine. "Dr. Hernandez..." He had a confused look on his face.

"H-H-Hi..." I stuttered. I admit, I was extremely nervous.

"Where are your shoes?" The Whitecoat looked down at my bare feet.

"Erm..." I didn't know how to answer.

"He lost them!" Blaine chimed in.

"What?"

"He lost them." Blaine began to think, "He stepped into toxic waste and they melted off his feet..."

"Mmhmm..." The Whitecoat grunted. He continued to walk away.

"What's toxic waste?" I asked Blaine.

He shrugged. "I saw it on TV once."

"TV?"

"Come on." He put his hand out. I took it. The jittery feeling was worse now.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Kurt held my hand tightly. I didn't mind him cutting off my circulation. He was frightened, I understood that.

Every time I would look at him, he would blush. He was so adorable.

He looked amazing. Even if he was a tortured mutant experiment.

I heard a rustling noise. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kurt sounded alarmed. He put one hand on his back and pressed it against.

I then saw something! Something perfect we could use for our escape. An old, crappy wheelchair. It was perfect. I grabbed it.

"Why do you have an old wheelchair?" Kurt asked. He looked a bit skeptical.

"Your friend is paralyzed, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"It would be much easier to wheel him than to carry."

"Ahh..." Kurt looked at the ground.

I backed the wheelchair out of the corner. "Sit."

"What?"

"Sit. It'll take faster."

Kurt gave me a funny look. He cautiously sat in the chair.

"Hold on tight."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I started out slowly but became faster. Soon enough I was running and sparks were coming out of the wheels.

Kurt covered his eyes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

My eyes were shut. Yeah, I was being pushed in a wheelchair, afraid to crash into the whitewalls.

"You can open your eyes now."

My eyes flickered open.

The hall.

The cages.

The moans.

The groans.

The cries.

The whimpers.

The silence.

The decay.

The death.

I dreamed my life could be so different from this hell I'm living. And today...my dream may come true. Artie's life will be spared. We could go to Outside. we could be free.

I heard sobs. Familiar sobs.

I then heard a reassuring voice say, "Please don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'll see Tina again."

I walked over to the cage I have called home for what I think has been seventeen years.

"No you won't." I said with no emotion. "Because you're not going to be euthanized."

Artie looked up at me. "What?"

"We're leaving this hell." I told him, "And we're never going back."

"You're joking." Said Rachel.

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

Blaine walked over to the cage and swiped the ID badge.

"Could you put out your arms so I could remove those bracelets?" Blaine asked them.

"Who are you?" Mercedes asked.

"A friend." Blaine simply responded. He swiped his ID badge over each of their bracelets. He handed each of them a white coat. "Put these on. They won't notice you if you wear these."

They all looked a bit unsure.

"Do what he says." I told my family. Yes, they are my family.

They all nodded and put on the white coats. One by one, all four stepped out of the crate.

"But how are we supposed to leave?" Finn asked, "There's no way out."

"Yes there is." Blaine answered him, "If I came in this place that way, we can surely leave that way."

I pulled Artie and placed him in the wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You can't walk."

"Pfft! I know that!"

I began to push Artie in the chair. "Lead the way." I said to Blaine. He nodded and started walking. We all followed him.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Rachel whispered in my ear.

"No." I replied. It was true. I couldn't completely trust him. But, he was our only chance of survival. And I just had this feeling, a feeling I had never felt before. And the feeling was about him. "But he's are only shot at escaping."

"Is he an experiment?" Mercedes whispered, "Like us?"

I shook my head. "He's a human. Just like the Whitecoats."

"This way." Blaine told us.

We followed. No comments were made. I gave the others a look.

I rolled up my sleeve. On my arm was the purple tattoo that had always been. _67352._ Six, being one of six…..originally. Seven, being the seventh attempt of a successful experiment. Three, being one out of three other males. Five, there are five of us now. And two….I don't really know. Maybe two would be if I found someone to love. Then we would make two.

Blaine pushed the door open.

We continued to walk. Other experiments looked at us. They would still be here. They would still endure the torture.

The pain.

The suffering.

The death.

"Come on." Blaine said. "We're almost out."

The all of a sudden, a sic kingly familiar voice said, "Where do you think you're going?"

We all gasped.

"D-Dr. Sylvester! Blaine stuttered.

"How'd you get out of the loony bin, Hobbit?" She asked.

Blaine was frozen with fear.

Dr. Sylvester eyed us. "Well, if it isn't the Avians. Porcelain, Dead Legs, Midget, Frizzy and Frankenteen." She said to us, "How did you get out of your cage?"

We stayed silent.

_"Run." _I mouthed to the others. Blaine was still frozen. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could. Mercedes ran with Artie. Finn and Rachel followed.

Sylvester took out her walky-talky. "Release the hounds."

"What hounds?" Blaine asked as we ran.

"Erasers."

Erasers, like us, are experiments. Except, they were bred as more of a weapon. They were Lupines. Normally, they'd look almost human. But, they had razor sharp teeth, amber eyes, great hearing and a very strong sense of smell. They were strong. They were carnivores. They ate other experiments. Weaker experiments. Experiments like us. Avians.

Don't know what an Avian is? Well, like the Erasers, we look almost human. 98% human. 2% avian DNA. They call us Avians. Our bones are light and hollow. We have impeccable vision. We are able to move quickly. Our blood cells contain nuclei. We burn energy very quickly. We have wings grafted to our back. Does that pretty much sum it up for you?

I didn't once look pack. I heard the growls of many Erasers. I was scared out of my mind.

"The exit." Blaine whispered.

I saw light. Bright light. Glorious light.

Blaine pushed the doors open. All of us bursting through.

I stopped. I looked below me. in wiggled my toes on this green, soft stuff.

Above me was blue and white.

The air smelled clear.

Outside.

Above me, I saw a creature with wings. Wings like me. It was soaring through the air. It was free. I would one day soar through the air. I would somehow learn. That creature could teach me.

"Come on!" Blaine yelled, pulling me along.

We all approached the metal thing. Blaine opened a door.

"Get inside!" He shouted, "Quickly!"

We did as we were told.

I couldn't stop staring at Outside. I was Outside. Away from tests.

Experiments.

Whitecoats.

Cages.

Pain.

Death.

I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yeah Buddy! I kinda teared up finishing this chapter. I'm a wimp.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to through it off the Empire State Building?

Leave a review.

Who do you think the Erasers are?

Peace!

Thanks! :D


	4. What Freedom Tastes Like

**A/N: **Hello my darlings!

The Prom episode made my mind implode. EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS!

Also….the lovely Muchacha10 on Deviant Art has read this fic…..*fangirl squee* ASDFGHJKLL! Sorry….her artwork is just so amazing…..

ALSO! **HunterWindstalker**…..I'm seriously looking forward to that Eraser!Blaine fic. Can't wait for you to post it! :D

ALSO ALSO! I thanks: **ChrissyGleek, HunterWindstalker, Labmama, heal my bleeding heart, Wolf Princess girl, MellyGleek, Neko Konojo, GeorgieGirl999, andierubik, IamabossZefronposter, ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, bathanycriss, Artemis GoH, klaine must live, Sonia, ABBY, and sonofafluffymuffin…**

I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL OF MY INTERNAL ORGANS! :DDD

I will introduce new characters into the story as I go along…..suggestions are welcome….(NOT OCs. Just The Gleeks or other characters from Glee. They will each be introduced later... sorry if you thought I meant OCs or real people...but suggest me what gleek you want next in the story. I plan on putting Brittany in soon...)

In this chapter, three new characters are introduced they are the…..ERASERS! And they're scented too!

Jesse St. James….mmmmm…..I want to somehow put him in the story…..he's not an Eraser…just letting you know.

And YES! I happen to LOOOOOVE Jesse St. James! I ship Finchel though….but I love St. Berry as well….

Anywho….hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **GLEEEEE! If I owned it, it would be called _"Kurt, Blaine, Jesse 'n Friends"_ I'm being serious. I would call it that. But, I don't own it….FOX, Brad, Ryan and Ian do.

* * *

><p><strong>What Freedom Tastes Like<strong>

"Anderson!" Dr. Sylvester yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Dr. Anderson pleaded, "I didn't know he could and would free the Avians!"

"You better be lucky I haven't fired your ass yet!" She threw her clipboard to the ground. "It has cost us a buttload of money to create those animals! Not to mention that we have none to breed!"

"Might I suggest something, Doctor?" A voice said from behind the two. It was Dr. Sylvester's assistant, Becky Jackson.

"Tell me, Becky."

"The Lupines."

"Good thinking Becky," Dr. Sylvester praised her assistant. She began to walk away, Dr. Anderson following.

Passing many cages, she went to one in specific.

In the cage sat three teenagers. Two girls and one boy. When Dr. Sylvester approached them, they backed away. Just like the Avians, they were very frightened of her.

The blonde had her fingers crossed and was whispering, "Please don't inject us. Please don't inject us. Please, oh please, oh please."

The boy with the Mohawk whispered to the blonde, "Maybe she's going to the cage next to us."

"I don't think so, Puckerman." The Latina looking one answered.

Dr. Sylvester swiped her ID card and opened the cage.

"Told you." The Latina said coldly.

"53679, 53678, 53677." Dr. Sylvester told the Lupines.

"53679 isn't my name." The Latina muttered under her breath. "It's Santana..."

"You don't have a name." Dr. Sylvester told her, "You are an animal. You were solely created for one purpose only. You have a number."

Dr. Sylvester yanked the three out. Pulling the blonde and Santana by their long hair.

They screamed.

She yanked the boy's arm.

"I have a proposition for you three."

"What?" The Mohawk boy asked, "You gonna inject some deadly virus into us? Give us surgery? Euthanize us?"

"I wish..." Dr. Sylvester muttered, "But no."

"Then what are you going to do to us?" The blonde asked, "Lock us in with other experiments? The Felines? The Avians?"

"I haven't eaten in over a week!" Santana yelled, "Are you going to starve us more?"

Puck sighed. "Man...I hope we don't get locked in with the Felines...I'm fine with the Avians. They're much easier to handle and they don't try to claw my eyes out."

"I do not care." Dr. Sylvester spoke. "Five Avians escaped. I need you three to locate them."

"Outside?" A big smile appeared on Quinn's face, "W-We're going to Outside?"

"What's in it for us?" Santana asked.

"I'll free you."

The Lupines gasped.

"I'm in." Puck said, "I've dreamed of freedom since before I can remember."

"I accept." Quinn told Dr. Sylvester.

"Me too." Santana said.

"Perfect." Dr. Sylvester smiled deviously. She wasn't really going to free them. She just needed them to think that. The microchips would track both the Avians and Lupines down. She just didn't want to do any dirty work herself.

"Stupid animals..." She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I was hyperventilating. Was I dreaming? Was this just a beautiful dream? Was I going to awake back into reality? Into the cages?

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he turned some strange wheel. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I answered. I couldn't stop grinning.

I looked behind me. Artie's chair laid folded on the floor of this metal machine we were moving in. Rachel was crying happily into Finn's shoulder. Artie had a gigantic grin on his face. Mercedes as well.

"Blaine?" I asked, "What is this thing called?"

"A car."

"Car..." My lips moved as I spoke. This 'car' was very compact, but it was much better than the crate. Much better.

I looked through the window as the car moved. We passed other cars. Inside the other cars were other humans.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Blaine shrugged, "I can never go back home again."

"Oh..." I sighed. I didn't know Blaine had a home.

"Maybe Dalton." He suggested. "But they might search for us there."

"Dalton?"

Blaine nodded, "It's my school...well, it was my school. That's what the sweatshirt you're wearing says."

"I can't read." I admitted, "What is school?"

"It's a place where kids get educated." Blaine explained, "To learn things."

"Thank you, Blaine Anderson." Mercedes sniffled.

"Call me Blaine."

"Thanks for saving my life." Artie spoke. "I owe you."

"Yeah, thanks man." Finn added.

Rachel then said, "I still don't trust you."

"I'm fine with that."

My wings kept rustling under the sweatshirt. I needed to stretch them out. The feathers were bending under the garment. I reached my hand down the back of the shirt.

A few of my contour feathers were bent. I felt the soft down feathers underneath the contours. I tried smoothing the feathers down. But, it was hard doing that in the position I was in.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, "What are you doing?"

"A few of my feathers are bent." I answered, "Just trying to smooth them out."

"Well you look like an idiot." Artie added.

"Who asked you?"

I wasn't used to wearing this much clothing. But, it was for the best. I don't know if most humans know about Avians. Blaine was pretty shocked when he saw our wings, so I guess not. Better to hide them.

"What is Outside like?" I asked Blaine.

"Well," He began, "There's lots of people and animals. And trees and buildings. There's music and—" I interrupted him.

"Music?"

"You don't know what music is?"

I shook my head.

Blaine began to think, "Well..it's um...it's um...this." He began to do something to his voice that made it sound amazing. _"You think I'm pretty without any make up on...You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong...I know you get me, so I let my walls come down...down..."_

I was mesmerized. Music.

"I get that you like my singing."

I nodded. That feeling came back.

Heart beating fast.

Stomach doing somersaults.

Wings rustling.

What was that feeling? I'm sort of frightened. But yet...content.

"Since I answered your questions can you answer mine?" He asked me.

"Okay."

He sighed and asked, "How did you get wings?"

"I was born with them." I looked to the floor. "I'm not human. Not like you. I'm an Avian."

"Are your parents like you?"

"Parents?"

"You know, a mom and dad. They create you and give birth to you and take care of you. They love you..." Blaine stopped for a moment, "They should love you...love you no matter who you are..." He then started to shout, "No matter if you like boys! No matter if you enjoy singing! Or writing! Maybe I don't want to be a scientist! Maybe I like the same sex!" He started breathing heavily.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine..." He breathed. "So you don't have parents? None of you?"

We all shook our heads.

"And if we do," Rachel added, "We don't know who they are."

"Oh." Blaine sighed. he continued turning the wheel. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." I told him. "We're free and that's all that matters. Thank you."

Blaine looked at me. He grinned.

I then looked straight ahead. My eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I sniffed the fresh air. Much better than that crap they pass off as oxygen in that terrible laboratory.

A small creature scurried past. I didn't know what it was. It was small and had a fluffy tail. It's scent consumed my nose. My stomach groaned of hunger.

Puck also sniffed the air. "I smell something. It smells like feathers and sweat."

Quinn picked up a white feather off the ground and held it to her nose. "Avians have been here." She handed the feather to me so I could get the scent. It was Porcelain's feather. Definitely Porcelain's. It smelled of fear.

I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something.

"This way!" I pointed to the direction of the scent. Those Avians won't know what hit 'em. I can already taste my freedom. And it tastes like fresh Avian flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to pour Elmer's glue all over it and then feed it to an alpaca named Robin? Gimme some feedback.

Oooohhh…..CLIFFHANGER! Teehee…..

Thanks so much for reading :)

You guys are awesome.


	5. A Missing Friend

**A/N: **Chinese Oral Exam Final on Monday…which I should really be studying for…BUT I started writing this chappie during Bio today and wanted to post it. :)

Okays….so I introduce my second favorite character in this chapter. And her name is…Brittany S. Pierce.

Okay, so it was really fun to write in Brittany's Point of View. Seriously. It was. The epicness of what is Lord Tubbington is mentioned in this chapter. So I guess that would be a very very very very mild spoiler for _"Rumors"_. Lord Tubbington is the most beastly cat ever.

And…..**HunterWindstalker**…..I freaking loved the first chapter of your Eraser!Blaine fic. ATTENTION READERS! Y'all must read **HunterWindstalker's **_"King of the Dogs" _It's awesome so far.

And thank you to all ze reviewers these past two days….the only reason I'm updating so fast is because I wrote the chapter during bio and social studies. I was planning on updating next week but….WHATEVER!

Blah…blah…blah…yak…yak…yak…

So…..just to let y'all know (heehee…saying y'all is fun…) Brittany is HUMAN….and there is a reason….Lord Tubbington is the reason for everything….teehee…

Enough with my constant annoying rambling…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine….therefore there is no such show called _"Kurt, Blaine, Jesse 'n Friends"_

* * *

><p><strong>A Missing Friend<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

Charity seemed mad. She kept meowing and scratching my legs. Maybe she was mad because I hid my diary from her. She was reading it, you know?

My room didn't smell like cigarettes and fondue and peanut butter today. Where was Lord Tubbington? He would usually be in my room, smoking and eating hot cheese. He really needs to quit smoking. I don't want him to get lung cancer. People who smoke get lung cancer. At least that's what I learned in fifth grade. Also, it makes your clothes smell. But, Lord Tubbington is a cat. He doesn't wear clothes.

Charity kept meowing. My legs were all red now. She kept scratching me.

"Charity," I told her, "I hid my diary from you. I'm not going to let you read it. You keep telling the bull dog who lives next door, all my secrets. I don't appreciate it."

Charity meowed and scratched me again. It kind of hurt. I was bleeding so it had to hurt, right?

"Why do you keep scratching me?"

Charity meowed.

I know why she was scratching me! Why didn't I figure it out before? Lord Tubbington was missing.

"Lord Tubbington?" I called out.

No answer. Not even a grumble.

I walked downstairs. Mom was sitting at the table doing paperwork. She doesn't like to talk when she's doing paperwork. Actually, she doesn't really like to talk. Just work. And if she does talk, it's usually not to me…

But, I needed to find Lord Tubbington so I talked anyway. "Mom? Have you seen Lord Tubbington?"

"Brittany," She said to me, "Can't you see that I am working?"

"But I can't find Lord Tubbington!"

"Go look around or go ask your sister!" She groaned.

I sighed. Mom never paid attention to me anymore. She was always doing work and didn't like to talk. I didn't understand. Did she not like me anymore? She said I irritated her.

I shrugged and walked out of the room. I saw my little sister sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

The Powerpuff Girls.

"Hi!" I said to her, "Have you seen Lord Tubbington?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Is he upstairs?"

"I dunno."

"In the basement?"

"I dunno."

I then got an idea. Lord Tubbington only eats human food. Maybe if I got some human food out, he would run to it like usual. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out a block of cheese.

Hmmm…Lord Tubbington loves cheese. Even though it gives him indigestion.

I placed the cheese on the ground. "Lord Tubbington?"

He didn't come.

I called his name again.

Nothing.

I sighed. Maybe he somehow got outside. Lord Tubbington isn't an outside cat. He usually sleeps a lot. I decided to check outside, just incase.

"Lord Tubbington?" I shouted. I should look for him. He might run into a gang or the green berets or something. I needed to find him and feed him his usual peanut butter sandwiches.

"Lord Tubbington?" I yelled again.

Nothing.

I then heard howls. They sounded like the howls of my neighbors dogs. Except this howls were stronger. I also heard whispers.

Whispers like, _"Starving."_ and _"Delicious." _and _"Avians" _and _"Kill it."_

Who was starving? What's delicious? What's an Avian? And kill what?

I saw yellow eyes peer through the bushes.

"L-Lord T-Tubbington?" I stuttered, "Is that you?"

I heard a growl. I began to walk backwards. Maybe Lord Tubbington was mad because I hid his cigarettes too. I hid them with my diary so he wouldn't smoke.

The bush started shaking.

"L-Lord Tubbington?"

I heard someone lick their lips. And then speak.

This definitely wasn't Lord Tubbington…..

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Is everyone alright?" I called out to the others. Man, I need to really watch where I drive. Rolling off the side of the road and crashing into rocks…..not my brightest move.

Mercedes pulled Artie out of the car. Rachel held Finn's hand tightly. Where was Kurt?

I heard moans and groans. They came from inside the car. Crap. He was still in the car.

"Kurt!" I shouted, "Don't worry!" I jimmied the crushed passenger door opened. The car was practically laying upside down. So the roof was pretty much crushed and bent.

"Ahhh…." He hissed with pain. The door opened so I climbed inside. I undid the seatbelt, which was locked around his neck. I lifted his skinny arms and put mine under.

"Come on." I whispered to him, "You'll be okay."

"I-I know…" He stuttered. He then began to scream. It was very shrill.

I pulled him out of the car and set him on the ground. His legs were shaking and could barely stand up. He grabbed my arm for support.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Mmm…hmm…" He then yelped with pain.

"Boo," Mercedes told Kurt, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." He simply answered. "Ack….my back…."

"Hand him over." Mercedes told me. She looked very stern.

I nodded and walked Kurt over to her.

"Baby," She said to Kurt, "I'm gonna need you to lift up your shirt."

"I'm fine Mercedes…" He protested, "Really…"

"Kurt," She sighed, "I know when you're lying. I just want to see if you're alright."

He nodded and took off the sweatshirt. He whined as he dropped it to the dirt. Two beautiful white wings were folded against his back. There were quite a few feathers bent in the opposite direction, though.

Mercedes stroked Kurt's feathers as he hissed with pain. She then stroked his shoulders. He also hissed when she did that.

"Can you unfold your wings?" She asked.

"I'll try." The beautiful wings began to shake as he moaned. I could tell that it hurt him a lot. "I-I can't do it."

"Just try."

Kurt nodded. The wings gently unfolded. The span was about sixteen feet long.

Amazing.

"It really hurts." Kurt sighed.

"Shh….I know…" She turned to me. "Do you have anything we could use as bondage?"

I nodded. There was a first-aid kit in the car. I rushed over to the destroyed vehicle and pulled out the slightly less destroyed first-aid kit. I handed Mercedes a roll of bandages.

Kurt slowly folded his wings to his back again. Mercedes began to wrap the bandages around his back and torso. Concealing the sight of his wings as well.

Kurt lifted my sweatshirt off the ground and slung it over his arm. "So?" He asked me, "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. We needed to find shelter. "Just follow me." I told them, "You'll all be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **über-short, I know…..

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want Bradley the giant Meerkat to squash it with his thumbs? Gimme your feedback.

Who was behind the bushes?

Will Brittany get eated?

Where will Blaine and his merry band of mutants go?

Stay tuned to find out! :D

Peace!


	6. Stronger Fear Than Anger

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers. Yes, I know it has been a month since my last update. Erin is sorry!

Erin has had writers block, and finals, and Regents.

Can you forgive Erin.

Why is Erin talking in third person? Erin doesn't know…..

Anywho, I must give credit where credit is due…..

The first name of Dr. Anderson I got from **HunterWindstalker's** story, _King of the Dogs._

Read it. It's an awesome fic.

Also, the first part of the chapter is not in anyone's POV. Just letting you guys know.

Second of all…..you guys are awesome. I love you guys! *big group hug*

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **Erin does not own Glee or the MR concepts.

* * *

><p>Dr. Richard Anderson slammed his fist against his office desk. He was angry. Very angry. But, his fear was much stronger than his anger.<p>

He never should've had Blaine come here. Never.

Richard knew what might happen. He definitely did not want history repeating itself. History could not repeat itself. It just couldn't.

If they found Blaine and the avians….they would do to Blaine what had been done to Lucas. Richard would never forgive himself. Today, he still couldn't forgive himself.

Lucas, you could say _was_ the eldest child of the Anderson family. Older than Juliet. Older than Blaine.

They took Lucas from Richard. And made him….they made him into a monster.

Richard opened a desk drawer and pulled out a plastic swipe card. It was a key. The key to Cage 604 in Room 18 which was in Area 12.

He placed the key inside one of his lab coat pockets. He then approached the white door, turned the silver knob, and exited.

Richard walked down the hall until he reached the door that led to Area 12.

Area 12 was a large hallway. It was a hall of doors. Behind each door was something different. Some doors led to offices, some nurseries, others led to operating rooms, one led to a gas chamber, and a few led to experiment location.

He sighed as he turned the knob of the door that led to Room 18. Experiment location.

Word has gone around the facility that Room 18 in Area 12 was where many dangerous and unstable experiments were held. Not many entered this room. The only ones permitted where the people that were either going to feed, test, or euthanize the experiments. No one else.

Richard had an excuse to enter. He held a loaf of bread in his right hand. It wasn't quality bread. It was stale and dry. It was what the facility provided.

As he entered, hundreds of eyes were glued to him. Just staring. They looked pained and longing.

Many experiments continued to stare at the doctor. Richard just simply ignored them and continued to walk.

"604.…604.…604.…" He whispered to himself as he walked down the aisle.

Richard then calmly approached cage number 604. He carefully took the key out of his pocket and swiped it across the blinking, red light.

Soft growls were heard. A figure sat in the back of the cage.

"Shh….Shh…" Richard tried to soothe the creature, "I brought you some food."

The creature didn't seem to understand Richard's words. But, it crawled over to him anyway. It's hazel eyes met Richard's hazel eyes. They had the same eyes.

Hair grew all over the creature's body. No, it wasn't hair, it was thick, spiky fur. Dark brown, almost black. It was the same color as Richard's curly locks.

The creature growled and showed it's sharp fangs.

Richard showed the creature the bread. It snatched the bread from his hand and began to eat it like a wild animal.

"Oh, Lucas." Richard sighed.

Crumbs were flying.

"Lucas." Richard whispered to his demonized son.

Lucas didn't turn his head. He continued to eat the bread. He couldn't understand a word of what Richard said. His mind was gone. It was from all the experiments that had been performed on him.

Richard knew Lucas' mind was gone, but he still talked to him anyway.

"Your little brother…you don't know him…his name is Blaine. He was born after they took you away from me." Richard sniffled as he tried to talk to his eldest child. He pulled a photo of Blaine out of his pocket. "That's him." Richard then pulled out a photo of a twenty-one year old girl with long dark hair and hazel eyes. "This is your little sister, Juliet. You should remember her."

Lucas grunted.

"I'm so sorry." Richard choked, "So, so sorry. Your brother is in trouble. I don't want them to take him away from me like they did you. I love him so much, just like I love you. I wish that your mind didn't go. I wish so much that you could understand me."

Lucas just stared at Richard with a blank expression.

Richard's eyes began to water. "It's all my fault. I need to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Now that I think about it…I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. It only took me….let me count, one…two…three…four…five…six…seven hours to realize this.

I crashed Dad's van― no transportation.

I'm pretty much hitchhiking with five kids who just so happen to have wings. Yeah….that's not weird at all….

The sky grew darker. Finn was carrying Artie. Rachel and Mercedes were whispering back and forth to each other. And Kurt….well he was kind of limping. You could call it limping, I guess…. He sort of hopped with every step he took. Was he part rabbit? This whole day is just confusing me.

All I can say is that I had no freaking clue where we were. If only Jules were here. She at least has a pretty good sense of direction.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kurt, who was still limping a bit freakishly.

"Mm…fine." He answered. I could tell he was lying. The way he walked gave it away.

I then announced, "How about we call it a night?"

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Wait…what?"

"What I mean is, how about we set up camp?"

"What's camp?" Finn asked.

"It's like…er…." How would I explain this? "A place to sleep or something…"

"Oh."

"This is a great spot! You can see the stars and everything!" I told them all. I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat down. Yes, I did plan on sleeping on the dirt. What? Did you think I knew this was going to happen? It's not like I woke up this morning thinking, _"Oh! I'm gonna help some kids escape today and crash Dad's van! Better bring some sleeping bags!"_

Finn practically dropped Artie on the ground.

"Ow!" Artie rubbed his sore palms together.

"Sorry." Finn said.

Mercedes laid on the ground. "Well, I for one am exhausted!"

Rachel brushed a little patch of leaves away. She sat on the ground. Finn then sat down.

Kurt sat down on a small boulder. He rubbed his knee.

"Blaine?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really help us escape?"

I shrugged. "Just felt like it was the right thing to do, you know?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

I then asked him, "Are other experiments….like you?"

Kurt shrugged. "The other experiments are different. Some die when experimented on. Some live. Others' minds go."

"Minds go?"

"The animal instincts overpower them. Many have been tested on so much that they become more animal than human."

I continued to listen to his words.

"I was the first of avian experiments who didn't lose their minds. I didn't grow feathers all over my body. Or a beak, like some did. That's why I was a success. That's why they want me." He yawned, "I'm exhausted." He stepped off the rock. He took off the lab coat and the sweatshirt. He set them neatly on a rock. His beautiful, white wings twitched. He smoothed them down with his left hand. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I took a step back. Lord Tubbington wasn't in the bushes. He didn't growl, he grunted. That was just his style.

The bushes rattled again. A person appeared. It was a girl. She had long black hair and tan skin. She wore white clothes. She was pretty.

She stared at me. Her eyes were gold. Like a wolf or a jack-o-lantern. She looked hungry. Like she wanted to eat me.

Behind her, two other people appeared. They had yellow hungry eyes too.

All of a sudden, the pretty girl with the black hair began to approach me. She put he hand on my shoulder. It felt like someone was stabbing me.

She grinned.

I said nothing.

She laughed and said, "Poor little thing. Too bad it's all about to end."

I then asked, "Have you seen my cat?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo…..what did you guys think?

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Wanna put it on sandwich and eat it and let it go through your digestive system?

Leave me a review and let me know.

Thanks.


	7. Nighttime Thoughts

**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! I've had a VERY busy week. So here's a little update! WOOOOO!

So anyway I don't really have anything to say. I've been singing a lot. Yeah.

How you doin'? Okay. Whatever. I bet you all just want me to shut up and get on with the story.

Alrighty then.

Shortest author's note in this story ever.

**Disclaimer:** I own no Glee or MR concepts.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

The pretty dark haired girl's nails dug deep into my skin. It felt like it hurt. Should I scream?

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. I get that look from a lot of people. Usually Lord Tubbington or Mom.

I let out a small yelp.

"Is this hurting you?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered softly, "A little bit."

She then laughed, "Good."

I was confused. "How is that good? Would you like it if I hurt you? You should treat people the way you want to be treated."

She pushed me to the ground. It didn't hurt as much is I thought it would.

She laughed at me again. "Sorry sweetie, I wasn't raised that way."

The blond one then spoke up. "We don't have time for this!"

The other then said, "We're hungry! Why do you always gotta be such a buzzkill?"

"We need to concentrate on finding the Avians!"

The boy rolled his eyes and began to walk to me.

"Avains?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry." She whispered in my ear, "You're question will never be answered." She breathed on my neck. It was kind of hot. Then I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

I screamed.

It hurt so much. Like someone was sticking knives into my shoulder.

"I know where the Avians are!" I cried. I didn't know what Avains are or where they were. My shoulder hurt really bad and I really didn't want to die.

She got off of me. "What?"

I put my hand over my bleeding shoulder. There were teeth marks where the blood was dripping. Was she trying to eat me? I then lied to her, "I…um…I know where the Avians are."

"Where are they?"

"Well…er…I can't really tell you….I'd have to show you."

"Show us?" The blonde asked.

"Oh no no." The boy with the Mohawk said. "I thought we settling on devouring this creature! I'm starving! She probably doesn't even know where the Avains are."

The one that tried to eat me then spoke up. "If she is lying about what she knows about the Avains…..we'll kill her. Okay?" She looked at me, "Are you lying?"

"No." I gulped.

"Will you take us to the Avians?"

I nodded. "M-My name is Brittany." I looked at her. "What's your name."

She looked at her arm. There were numbers on it. Why? "Santana."

"That's a pretty name."

"Come on." She grunted.

I looked back at my house. Mom wouldn't care if I left. She probably wouldn't even know I was gone when I came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Toss and Turn. Toss and turn.

Toss.

Turn.

Toss.

Turn.

I wrapped my wings around me to block out the chill. I couldn't sleep.

Everyone else was asleep. I was awake by myself….in this strange place.

I sat up from were I was laying. There was brown stuff and sharp sticks caught in my feathers and all over my arms. I brushed them off. I then brushed off my pants and stood up.

I need to make sure this isn't a dream or anything. I slapped myself in the face.

"_OW!"_ I silently screamed. Okay, I'm pretty sure this is real now. That seriously hurt. Okay, now that was pretty stupid.

I looked at my surroundings. Everything was dark but I could see pretty clearly. I could hear every noise around me. Including Finn's irritating snoring.

I looked at Blaine. He was asleep as well. He looked so calm and content. He breathed in and out. He was so peaceful.

I sat on the ground.

I looked above. There was a creature soaring in the sky. It had feathers. Feathers like me.

How did the creature do that? Was that what I was created for? To soar in the sky?

I got up from the ground and began to walk towards a tree…that's what Blaine told me those things were called. I started to climb.

Maybe if I jumped…I would be soaring like that creature….maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was seriously short. I know. It probably sucked. Whatever.

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Want to sprinkle it on salad?

Leave a review.

Thanks!


	8. Senses

**A/N:** WOAH. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

FOUR MONTHS? I think...all I know is that it's been a while...

Well, I've had a writer's block on this story for a while...so yeah.

Did you readers miss me? Eh, probably not. You had quality fics like "Dalton" and "Children's Fantasy" and "Songbird" to entertain you...

I missed writing this story. Though, I've written like fifty other fics in the past four months...

You all deserve gift baskets for waiting this long for an update.

Gift baskets with like amazing chocolates or something...I don't know. Godiva?

Whatever. Thank you for sticking with me!

And without further a due, I am proud to present the eighth chapter of _Broken Wings._

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NEITHER GLEE NOR MAXIMUM RIDE.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

"Hush, baby." A familiar, yet unfamiliar female voice spoke. I think it was female. Pretty sure it was….

Then, a gruff, male voice spoke. "You're safe now."

The male voice sounded familiar as well. I was really confused. Well, I've been confused all day. Why shouldn't I be confused?

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy. The thing was, I didn't remember ever falling asleep. This was strange. Everything was pitch dark. Except for two glowing figures.

No one glows. I know that for sure. Except for that experiment that was four crates down. Now, that kid was bright. But, this glowing was different. This glowing was warm and comforting. It made me feel….good. Yes, this odd glow made me feel good. Why? I have no clue.

I pushed my messy hair out of my eyes. The figures' features were becoming a bit more clear. One was a woman. The other, a man.

The man's hair was a bit thinning…but he did have some. He had this smile. When he smiled, I felt warm inside. He wore odd garments. This strange hat on his head…and a full body suit. It was blue and filthy. It had a name tag sewn on. But, I couldn't read.

The woman…she was beautiful. Long, sleek, brown hair. It shined, actually. Maybe because she was glowing… The most distinctive trait about her….was her eyes. The were blue and green and they just were…they were hard to describe. They were my eyes. I know those were my eyes. This mysterious, glowing woman was a female form of myself.

I am now positive that I am dreaming.

The man and the woman approached me. I didn't know whether to run, or stay put. Well, I was in some sort of bed…. I had no idea where I was.

Something also felt a bit off. I was shirtless, yes. I turned and looked at my back. My wings…they were gone. There wasn't a trace of them. No scarring…nothing.

This IS a dream. I am absolutely positive now.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to speak. My voice cracked.

"You don't recognize us?" The woman asked.

"Where am I?" I demanded, "Where are my wings? Where's Blaine? Where's Finn and Rachel and Artie and Mercedes?"

"Elijah—" I cut off the man.

"Elijah?" I asked, "Who's Elijah?"

"Baby…" The woman cooed. "Are you okay?"

"No!" I yelled. "I am certainly not okay! Just tell me where I am!"

"In your bedroom."

I looked around. This must explain the bed. But, last a checked, I fell asleep in the grass.

"I was in the grass…How?"

"You must've been dreaming." The man told me.

"Who are you?"

"Elijah," The woman spoke softly, "It's us…"

"Who the hell is Elijah?"

"You were tossing and turning—"

"Who is Elijah? Who are you people?"

"Elizabeth?" The man whispered to the woman. He then whispered a few words that I couldn't understand.

"Why is no one answering me?"

"Sweetie," The woman told me. The scenery changed. We were back to darkness and glowing again. This dream was confusing me… "You have to go."

"What?"

"You have to go, baby. You're not safe."

"Excuse me?"

"Use your senses…they're coming."

"Who's coming?"

The man and woman began to fade into the darkness…

"Who's coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Where's Kurt?" Those were the first words I heard when I woke up. An alarmed Rachel was hyperventilating. The looked to be on the verge of tears. "Where is he?" She screamed.

She wouldn't let anyone come near her. She just sat, holding her legs. Breathing heavily. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _She also looked like she was….what's the word? When you're disconnected from reality….She had this blank stare.

I started to approach her. Maybe I could calm her down. I then was snatched away from Finn.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled at me. Some jealousy I sense?

"Finn, I told you before, I don't play for your team—" He interrupted me.

"I know, it's not that."

"Then why won't you let me touch her?" I asked him.

Finn, shaking is head, then said, "I-It's just not a good idea…"

"How is it not a good idea?"

"I-It's just not…"

Okay. I'm really confused. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? I have a right to know!" I was yelling now.

"S-She's….she's…she's broken from reality."

Broken from reality? What does that even mean?

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let me explain." She stood up. "Touch her and die.. You got that? And I'm being serious. If you touch her…you're fried. Literally. Fried."

"I'm still confused…"

Artie then spoke up. "All of us are…different…"

"I kind of figured that. With the wings and every—"

"It's not just the wings." Artie started to explain, "Each of us…we um…we have this like…thing. I don't know what I'd call it. It's kind of like a sixth sense….sort of…not really."

"And what does this have to do with Electric-Rachel?"

"I'm getting to that. When something bad happens…she sort of goes into a panic mode."

I raised my brow.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed, "Then she gets all glowy-eyed and burns things to a crisp!"

"What?"

"Anything that touches her while she's in this "panic mode" will be electrocuted and most likely die."

"WHAT?"

"And for this moment we can't find Kurt and…" Artie then realized, "Where's Kurt?"

"Can I poke her with a stick?" I asked.

"No!" Finn sounded a bit defensive. "Don't poke her with a stick! Kurt knows how to calm her down. Where is he?"

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you boys make yourself useful and find him?" She sighed, "I'll go with Blaine. You and Artie make sure Rachel doesn't burn the forest down."

"Sounds like a plan." I told her. Where did Kurt run off to?

I walked with Mercedes, away from our little campsite. "Kurt!" I shouted, "Kurt? Where are you?"

"Kurt!"

"Kurt?"

"KURRRRRRRRRT!"

"He obviously can't here you." Mercedes told me, "Don't strain your voice."

I blew my curls out of my face.

Something then grabbed me from behind.

"HOLY SHIT!" I panicked. When something grabs you from behind, you panic.

It was an exhausted Kurt. "We have to get out of here!"

"What?"

"We have to leave! We have to leave now!"

"Why?"

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"They're coming." He repeated.

"Who?"

"No matter! We have to leave!"

I put my hands on the panicking angel, "Who is coming?"

"I sense them…" He whispered. "The woman was right…"

"What woman?"

"I'll explain everything later! We just have to go!"

I took his word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want Rachel to fry it?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thanks!


	9. Your Freedom or Your Death

**A/N: **Over 100 reviews. WHOA.

When did this happen? I don't know. I'm too sleepy to figure it out.

I'm very tired. It's like late. And I wanna go to bed. And I just wanted to get this chapter posted.

My foot's asleep. Blech.

Alrighty. Here's the next chapter. Sit back, relax, enjoy. Whatever.

**Disclaimer:** For the love of apples, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Where are the others?" Kurt panicked, "We need to leave this place!"

"Back at the campsite." I answered. He was all jittery….and pale. Like he saw a ghost or something.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand, as well as Mercedes'. His hand was cold. He seemed like really scared. I should just go with it. But, then again, he has been trapped in a cage all his life…so he could be a bit insane… I just felt I should trust him. I mean, he trusted me. Trust works that way…right?

Rachel was still all electrifying. Literally.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, "Thank God! Calm her down, please! S-She won't listen to me!" There were scorches all over his arm.

Artie laughed, "He nearly burst into flames."

"We have to leave!" Kurt yelled at them.

"Well, we can't leave Rachel like this!" Finn argued, "Calm her down!"

"Fine!" Kurt kneeled in front of Rachel. "Rachel," He whispered to her, "I need you to calm down. I'm here now, we're all safe. But, we won't be if you don't calm down." His voice sounded so soothing…I don't even know how to describe it! It sort of sounded like the wind. "Rachel, you burned Finn. You burned one of our own. Just, please comeback. We're all here, we're all safe. We must leave."

Her eyes stopped glowing and became dark brown. She then collapsed.

"I-Is she alright?" I asked, "How often does this happen?"

"Couple times a month." Kurt told me, "It's some strange reflex she has."

Artie spoke up, "As I said before, it's kind of like a sixth sense. We all sort of have one."

"You all can burn people to a crisp?"

"They're all different…"

Right when I was about to ask another question, Rachel spoke. "I-I'm s-sorry." She was breathing heavily, "Kurt, I didn't know where you were and I panicked." Her body was covered in burns.

"Rach," Finn sighed, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She was clearly lying, "Just a few scorches here and there. Don't worry."

"Enough with the chitchat!" Kurt was being very serious, "We have to leave! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Asked Rachel.

"No matter!" Kurt slipped on my sweatshirt. "Finn, carry Artie. We need to go!"

Finn slung Artie over his shoulder.

I then said, "Can you please tell us who's coming?"

Before Kurt could speak, my question was answered.

"Hello little birdies." I turned my head. It was a girl. She looked around my age. Long, sleek, dark hair and tan skin. Her eyes were gold colored and blood shot, a bit creepy if you asked me. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Behind her, were two blonde girls and some guy with a Mohawk. The blonde with the longer hair looked frightened. She had innocent blue eyes, looking nothing like the others.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

The one with the Mohawk approached me. He scanned me, top to bottom.

"Spitting image of Dr. Anderson." He growled.

God, I hated being compared to my dad…

"Smell like him, too."

The girl with the dark hair pushed the Mohawk boy out of the way. She stared at me with her amber eyes, looking like she wanted to eat me or something.

She licked her lips and whispered, "Short, little human, you are." She then stroked her finger along my cheek.

Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground. Standing above her was Kurt. He looked angry. Really angry. Like "Hulk Angry", except he wasn't green or anything. "Don't touch him!" He snapped at the girl.

She stood up, grabbing Kurt by the collar of the sweatshirt. "You think you're a tough little Avian, don't you?"

"Stop the violence." Said the innocent girl.

"Put him down." I demanded.

"We're not going to kill the little birdies," She paused for a moment, "You maybe…" She glanced at the short haired blonde.

The blonde came in front of me, faster than anything I've ever seen. She had hungry eyes.

Now, what's the thing you're supposed to do to stop some sort of wolf/girl/thing from killing you? No one ever told me what to do in situations like these.

Compliments? "Erm…you have really pretty eyes?"

"Save it." She grabbed my neck. I felt sharp pains. Like someone was sticking needles into my neck. She was choking me.

Finn was carrying Artie. The Mohawk boy was standing before them.

"Y-You w-wouldn't wanna eat us…" Finn was stuttering.

Artie spoke, "All we are…lean muscle! No fat whatsoever! Skin and bones! Not a filling meal, if you asked me!" The then headed backwards.

Rachel and Mercedes grabbed the girl who was choking me. I was dropped.

The short blonde screamed.

Mohawk boy ran over to them. "Get off of her!" He angrily yelled. "Don't you dare touch her!" He was pulling Rachel off. Yanking her hair. While Rachel, she was tearing up the blonde.

"Shock them!" Mercedes shouted at Rachel.

"I can't! it only happens when I panic!"

"You should be panicking now!"

"Where's my cat?" The innocent one asked randomly. "Why are we fighting?"

The lead girl pounced on top of Kurt. She was scratching and biting him. Blood trickled down his face. He was getting pulverized…by this wolf-thing. I had to do something.

"What is your problem?" I snapped, trying to get her off of him. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"My freedom or my death." She whispered, "Your freedom or your death."

"What?" I was seriously confused.

"You'd never understand!"

I saw Kurt lying on the ground. Lifeless. Bloody scratches everywhere.

"You monster!" I screamed. I was in some sort of rage. My blood was boiling. Without thinking, I punched her. I punched her as hard as I could. She fell. I dashed over to Kurt, grabbing his arms and pulling him over me. I motioned the others to go. Finn, carrying Artie, ran as fast as he could. As did Rachel and Mercedes. God, they were fast.

I looked behind. The short haired blonde was yelling at the Mohawk boy. "Go after them!" The demanded.

"You both are hurt!" He looked into her eyes, then quickly glanced at her stomach. "Quinn, I'm not leaving you!" Alright, this was weird… Okay, Blaine. Just stop looking behind, you are carrying a bloody and winged boy. Wolf-people are trying to kill you. You have to run.

And I ran. Not once looking back. Not even once.

We were losing sight of the killers. Awesome. Maybe we all might survive before noon.

"I soared…" Kurt moaned, in my arms. He sounded very weak.

"What?"

"I flew. I'm flying."

He must be delirious. He was in my arms. He was bleeding excessively.

"Come fly with me…" He whispered, "Please…" His voice grew quieter, "Come fly with me…" He laid his head on my chest, closing his eyes. "I won't let you fall…"

_I won't let you fall._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna let it fall?

Leave a review and let me know.

What's your opinion on the Erasers?

Thanks for reading :) Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
